


I'll See You Again

by PsychoticKittenCat



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticKittenCat/pseuds/PsychoticKittenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You save Eileen and make sure she's well after her incident with the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Again

 

  The moon was high into the night, and dawn would soon break. After the incident with the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, you had helped Eileen back into the church and brought her back to health with your remaining blood vials. Although she insisted that you save them for yourself, she had passed out soon after and you had no choice. She was one of the sane ones in this damn city, and you couldn't just let her die like that.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" You ask. There was a carriage pulled in front of both you and the old Crow, some feet away. Eileen put down all of her belongings and sighs.   
  
"I've never been more sure."   
  
"This is goodbye then?"   
  
"Oh, I'm no good with goodbyes." Eileen simply chuckled and looked at the moon ahead.  The Crow looked beyond in silence for a while, before she finally spoke up again. "Well...it's high time I've got going."   
  
"Here, for you." The former Hunter of Hunters reached behind her mask and then pulled it off, revealing a beautiful face that was slightly aged with years of seeing the Hunt. Eileen handed you the mask. "I won't be needing it anymore."   
  
"I'll see you when the morning comes." She says as you slowly take the mask.   
  
"How do you know I'll still be here when the morning comes?" You ask gravely, your thoughts slipping from your mouth almost instinctively.   
  
"I know a good Hunter when I see one. Trust me, you'll survive." Eileen places a hand on your shoulder. The former Crow looks into your eyes and then draws you close, placing a long kiss on your forehead. When she breaks it, she places your head on her neck. The both of you stay like that for a while.   
  
"The night was long...but all dreams end." She simply says and then pulls you away gently. Walking with her to the front of the carriage, she simply tosses her only bag inside and gets on. "And it's high time I've got going."  
  
"Take care of yourself Eileen."   
  
She smiles one last time at you through the carriage. "Likewise, Hunter."

  
  
**~~~ O ~~~**

  
   The city of Yharnam seemed so small from this far away. The city that once stood threatening and tall, now so small...and only getting smaller as you watched it from the carriage. It was almost strange to see it that way, given what maddening things you had to go through, and see, in that city. It was no matter though, you had long since put the night behind you the moment dawn broke, and you found yourself traveling once again.  
  
Once the carriage stopped in front of the hotel you were currently going to stay in, the man helped you get your bags to the counter.   
  
"Always nice to see a familiar face." You heard a voice behind you. Turning, your suspicions were correct.   
  
"Hello again." Eileen smiled at you.


End file.
